


Legendary

by Axa89



Category: Dragon Ball, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Broly and Jonathan Joestar are the same person, Desperation, Gen, Hamon Training (JoJo), Rage, SSJ Berserk, Saiyan Instincts, Super Saiyan, Tragedy, Transformation, legendary super saiyan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: La vita di Jonathan Joestar è sconvolta dalla morte del padre e la bestia sopita si risveglia nel modo più violento possibile.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Un ruggito lontano , un giovane uomo ha tra le braccia il corpo del padre morto accoltellato a tradimento dal fratello adottivo che ha utilizzato un'antica maschera per diventare un vampiro , Jonathan un ragazzo dal cuore gentile e nobile anche se intimidente per la sua stazza è caduto in una profondo stato di disperazione , le lacrime scorrono libere e sente il dolore e l'odio fluire come un veleno che corrode ogni nervo, arteria e vena in corpo e la sua stessa anima , qualcosa di primordiale sta scattando in lui : il suo vero istinto emerge violentemente annebbiando la sua mente facendogli perdere altrettanto velocemente la sua ragionevolezza , il suo spirito combattivo aumenta esponenzialmente e sotto forma di energia dorata lo avviluppa come in un fuoco , Dio anche se forte dei suoi nuovi poteri vampirici è davvero impressionato da quello che sta succedendo , JoJo urla e ruggisce ormai come un animale ferito dominato dal puro impulso primordiale che reclama il sangue del suo nemico ,in quello stato è quasi del tutto incapace di parlare o emettere fonemi umani , tranne una sola parola che riemerge in quella orgia di urla :"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! " , i suoi capelli morbidi e scuri diventano biondi come quelli del fratellastro e di Speedwagon( che è lì fermo marmorizzato dal terrore) ma ispidi e duri , gli occhi diventati dorati e brillanti ora sono privi di iridi e pupille riconoscibili , i suoi muscoli crescono di volume e s'innervano in maniera inumana come il suo corpo che diventa titanico raddoppiando le proprie dimensioni già di partenza enormi forse superando i 3 metri di altezza e i due quintali di peso i suoi stessi vestiti si lacerano lasciandolo quasi nudo mentre quell'energia dorata esplode in tutta la sua potenza : una forza capace di annichilire tutto ciò che circonda per miglia compresa la villa che scompare dissolvendosi nel nulla in un'abbacinante luce.  
Non è rimasto più niente , un'onda repulsiva ha spinto le persone a centinaia di metri da lì e dove era la magione dei Joestar è rimasto solo un profondo cratere con al centro lui che si libra in mezz'aria inondato da una fiammeggiante aura dorata ma che vira sempre più al verde : luminosa , calorifera e dannatamente assordante , tutto in pochi secondi , poi un silenzio irreale , Dio non può credere ai suoi occhi e gli grida " CHI DIAVOLO SEI TU?" , Jonathan lentamente scende a terra per poggiare il corpo senza vita del suo amato padre e si rivolge a Speedwagon che sotto shock stenta a rialzarsi da terra " Robert , seppelliscilo per me per favore " " Jonathan , cosa...?" " dai una degna sepoltura a mio padre ( Speedwagon non si muove) COSA FAI LI IMPALATO ? TI HO CHIESTO UN FAVORE , VUOI CHE PERDA COMPLETAMENTE LA RAGIONE ? " l'ex delinquente scatta come una molla e prende la salma di George Joestar in braccio " ora va via , il più lontano possibile non voglio che tu venga coinvolto perchè non mi tratterrò" Speedwagon corre via , ora Jojo può pensare solo a Dio che dalla sorpresa è tornato alla sua arroganza solita " bello spettacolo lo devo ammettere , mi hai colto di sorpresa e quasi mi hai spaventato ma è solo tutta scena , non so chi ti abbia insegnato ma questi trucchi possono impressionare gli stolti ma non me Dio , la maschera di pietra mi ha dato il vero potere e lo assaggerai presto , io sarò padrone di questo mondo e tu..." si ritrova il gigantesco fratellastro improvvisamente davanti a lui a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro "...il demonio incarnato e questo che volevi sapere Dio? ti do benvenuto all'inferno gran figlio di puttana" neanche il tempo di accorgersene che Dio viene centrato da un violento pugno che lo lancia contro le rocce incastonandolo come una pietra preziosa in un anello " come è possibile ? è stato velocissimo non l'ho neanche visto e come fa ad avere una tale forza ?" il vampiro si libera e torna a terra " me la pagherai Jonathan Joestar" un solo movimento che il ragazzo gli riappare davanti di nuovo improvvisamente dal nulla " sei veloce ma non quanto me " Dio lo tempesta di pugni e calci e ricambia il favore spedendolo nello stesso punto dove era prima lui " ora berrò il tuo sangue " ma l'energia spirituale di Jojo aumenta improvvisamente facendo saltare in aria il costone roccioso , il biondo vampiro si ripara ma viene sorpreso da un altro attacco rapido che lo scaraventa quasi nella stratosfera tramite un potente gancio al mento ascendendo quasi istantaneamente al di sopra di lui colpendolo alla nuca con le mani congiunte facendolo schiantare a terra , ma l'erede dei Joestar sa bene che non basta e decide di chiudere la partita concentrando nei palmi delle sue mani un considerevole ammontare di Ki di colore verde in due piccole sfere " DOPPIO OMEGA BLAST" lanciandole a folle velocità contro il suolo atomizzandolo letteralmente al loro contatto con il terreno , Speedwagon che si è riunito nel frattempo ai suoi amici Tattoo e Kempo Master dopo aver onorato le spoglie mortali del padre di Jonathan con una degna sepoltura assiste senza parole a quella potenza inumana per poi intimare ai suoi compari di scappare il più velocemente possibile vedendo l'onda d'urto degli Omega Blast avanzare inesorabilmente divorando tutto ciò che incontra  
" non può essere lo stesso ragazzo che abbiamo incontrato a Ogre Street " " ti sbagli Tattoo è sempre lui ma sta svelando la sua vera natura" " cosa intendi "vera natura" Robert?" "ti ricordi come ha distrutto il tuo coltello stritolandolo con una sola mano , sembra di rivivere adesso quel momento: i suoi occhi Tattoo da azzurri a quel giallo ferino in un attimo e i capelli ? ritti come il pelo di una tigre che vuole attaccare e quel calore che nessun essere umano può emettere lo sto capendo solo ora , tra noi e lui c'è un'abisso incolmabile come tra un insetto e Dio onnipotente " Tattoo ricorda il terrore che ha provato in quel momento e non può che pensare a una cosa " Jonathan è un dio?" " un vero dio forse no ma...non è un umano come noi " la luce verde distruttiva si spegne in tempo prima che li potesse raggiungere " siamo salvi " ma davanti a loro si pone un tizio dalla lunga veste bordeaux e la carnagione celeste con uno scettro con una palla rossa sulla sua sommità " si amici lieto di aver innalzato la barriera in tempo "" e tu chi sei ?" " piacere mio , il mio nome è Whis e sono un angelo " " un angelo? ci state prendendo in giro? " " so che avete un concetto diverso di come è fatto un angelo ma dico il vero " "Whis? si può sapere dove ti sei cacciato?" " oh perdonatemi Lord Beerus stavo parlando con questi umani" " oh mio Dio , un brutto gatto rachitico parlante ? stiamo sognando ?" " a chi avresti dato del brutto gatto rachitico , misero mortale? " Beerus famoso per il temperamento suscettibile sta sviluppando un aura viola e mostra il palmo -zampa a Speedwagon e soci " mi avete offeso , ora distruggerò questo pianeta" ha tutte le intenzioni di usare l'Hakai ma viene interrotto dal suo attendente Whis che non esita a colpirlo in testa " Lord Beerus non è per questo motivo che siamo qui ( si rivolge a Speedwagon che è attonito dalla scena e non ci sta capendo più nulla) scusatelo dimentica sempre le buone maniere " il Dio della distruzione si massaggia la testa " ahia! mi hai fatto male , fantastico avrò il mal di testa per settimane, comunque...non sono un'allucinazione mi chiamo Beerus e sono il Dio della distruzione del vostro universo" " DIO DELLA DISTRUZIONE?" ora lo shock è totale " esatto , sono la divinità che controbilancia la creazione , il mio compito è terminare mondi nel modo che il ciclo naturale delle cose si mantenga in equilibrio" " se ho capito bene , te sei qui per distruggere l'umanità" " uno , non sei autorizzato a darmi del tu ma del voi , io per i mortali sono Lord Beerus e in questo momento non è nei piani la distruzione prossima del vostro pianeta , io e il mio assistente Whis siamo qui in osservazione " " ci interessa un guerriero dal grande potenziale e vogliamo osservarlo con i nostri occhi" " ma è la stessa cosa che ho detto io!" " oh scusate " " e chi sarebbe il guerriero che vi interessa se è lecito" " Il Saiyan che chiamate Jonathan Joestar o JoJo " " il cosa? " " Saiyan , credo voi non lo sappiate ma il vostro amico è un alieno nato su un altro mondo e i Saiyan erano il popolo che abitavano quel mondo " " un alieno ? come nelle storie di fantascienza ?" " più o meno " " allora si spiega tutto quello che sta succedendo , anche se mi rimane così incredibile " "la realtà può superare la fantasia I Saiyan erano temibili guerrieri e conquistatori dai costumi barbari e spietati , capaci di grandi atrocità e di sterminare miliardi di esseri viventi per impossessarsi del loro pianeta erano anche i migliori combattenti che siano mai esistiti ancora oggi insuperati anche se loro stessi si sono estinti " " vi state sbagliando Jojo non è un barbaro e ne un sadico assassino è un gentiluomo dal cuore sensibile" " questo lo fa assomigliare a un altro sopravvissuto chiamato Goku forse hanno avuto un passato simile ma quando si arrabbiano sul serio sono terrificanti perché è terrificante la loro vera natura indipendentemente di come sono stati allevati , guardalo bene ( in lontananza Jonathan e Dio che è sopravvissuto miracolosamente all'Omega Blast stanno combattendo furiosamente senza esclusione di colpi ad una velocità supersonica utilizzando tutte le armi che hanno ) il suo istinto guerriero lo sta guidando e più combatterà in quello stadio più diverrà sadico e violento il suo unico obiettivo è la sofferenza e la completa distruzione del suo nemico ora guardate dietro di voi ( il trio si gira di spalle e vedono la devastazione più totale : nulla è rimasto intatto e ne rimangono inorriditi) questa è la forza di un guerriero Saiyan e non ha usato che la minima parte del suo potenziale " " oh no Jojo !! non deve diventare come Dio " Whis scuote la testa " lui non è come Dio anche se un vampiro è un mero umano , uno come Jonathan è al di sopra delle sue possibilità per natura , spesso i bambini Saiyan vengono mandati su pianeti lontani come questo dove vivono esseri viventi deboli per un solo motivo : la completa estinzione degli abitanti originali , non so se anche lui aveva questa missione originaria ( no , la sua storia è differente) per il vostro bene stategli alla larga specialmente in questo momento" ma Speedwagon non crede all'angelo e non vuole rimanere a guardare ,vuole raggiungere l'amico per riportarlo alla ragione ma l'essere si para dinnanzi a lui e al suo cavallo " è una follia e lo sai bene , non puoi aiutarlo in nessuna maniera" " lui ha bisogno di me " " i Saiyan non hanno bisogno di nessuno sono molto orgogliosi soprattutto se si sono trasformati nella loro forma leggendaria " " forma leggendaria?" " ogni mille anni nasce un guerriero considerato il più forte dell'universo dalla volontà di ferro come il suo cuore e che supera ogni limite perchè egli stesso non ne ha , la sua forza crescerà potenzialmente all'infinito e questo ne è il caso , se vuoi essere veramente di aiuto, non intralciarlo e lascia che uccida Dio Brando , sarà lui stesso che cercherà il tuo conforto quando si renderà conto" .  
Per quanto ci provi , Dio non riesce a danneggiare in maniera significativa il suo nemico anzi è Jonathan che danneggia lui e sembra che la sua forza e resistenza aumenti con il passare del tempo , praticamente sta diventando inarrestabile , è stato fortunato ad avere i poteri della maschera ma quello che comincia a seriamente a terrorizzarlo e che Jojo è così di natura , realmente un Demonio che non ha mai avuto bisogno di , uno di quelli che non andavano risvegliati e il vampiro si sta realmente pentendo della pessima idea di provocarlo "DIOOOOOOO!!!!" la sua voce che è molto più cupa del normale grida di rabbia, con la sua aura che si espande esponenzialmente la terra comincia a tremare violentemente come in un potente sisma " non è possibile , nessun essere può fare questo" Dio non riesce a resistere e viene sbalzato di diversi metri schiacciato dal "peso" del Ki del Super Saiyan " non posso muovermi , una forza mi sta letteralmente immobilizzando" un potente ki blast lo centra in pieno petto lasciando un foro enorme facendolo urlare di dolore " Jojo ride malignamente "sei solo un rifiuto umano , UNA PATETICA SANGUISUGA DEL CAZZO" si trasmette istantaneamente davanti al fratellastro " spero che tu ti diverta , vieni ti faccio fare un giro" prima che si possa rigenerare il Saiyan afferra la sua testa e lo trascina con se contro le rocce più dure volando a folle velocità radente a loro ,stritolando la testa del biondo contro di esse lasciando un profondo solco per centinaia di metri , il sangue di Dio e le sue grida inorridiscono gli sventurati spettatori di tale carneficina , il vampiro chiede pietà ,neanche i suoi nuovi poteri riescono a calmare la pena che prova " Jojo , in nome della nostra fratellanza ...ti supplico , la mia testa è danneggiata non ce la faccio a continuare" ma queste richieste di clemenza fanno ancora più arrabbiare il ragazzo che ormai fuori di sè ride piscoticamente e carica un grande ki blast verde proprio davanti al volto scarificato di Dio che è realmente atterrito " no...NON FARLO , JONATHAN!!!" " Jonathan è morto nel momento che hai fatto del male alle persone che amavo ( le lacrime tornano a bagnare le sue guancie) nonostante ti abbia accolto come mio fratello e ti volessi bene... IO TI VOLEVO BENE , VOLEVO CHE ANCHE TU AVESSI UNA VITA FELICE , MA HAI DISTRUTTO TUTTO ( ride istericamente ) CREPA!!! ERASER CANNON!!!" ma con grande sorpresa il suo attacco non viene lanciato dal palmo della sua mano ma dalla sua bocca provvista di lunghi canini come il fuoco che esce dalle fauci di un drago accompagnato da un profondo ruggito , obliterando la testa di Dio che viene ridotta in poltiglia senza la possibilità di potersi difendere , ormai inerme Jojo lancia via quello che resta del suo nemico e lascia esplodere un'ultima volta la sua enorme aura .  
"Ora basta " Whis e Beerus appaiono per fermare Jonathan facendolo tornare in se " hai dimostrato quello che dovevi dimostrare , sei forte ma troppo acerbo , allenati a controllare i tuoi poteri e ti insegnerò volentieri qualche trucchetto come ho insegnato alla tua madre biologica la sorella del re dei Saiyan , Jonathan Joestar o meglio … Broly "  
" Broly?" " il tuo nome Saiyan , Jonathan è il nome che ti hanno dato i terrestri " il ragazzo torna alla normalità e si guarda attorno: una devastante desolazione di morte che LUI ha causato ma soprattutto lo scempio fatto sul corpo di suo fratello impattano sulla sua psiche duramente " non è vero , non posso averlo fatto io ,oh mio dio" le sue sincere lacrime di dolore e grida risuonano nel circondario Speedwagon accorre al suo fianco per consolarlo mentre Whis si accorge che Dio si è rigenerato " complimenti , il tuo fattore rigenerante funziona molto bene ...ti conviene sparire per questa volta ma impara a guardarti sempre le spalle , il destino può colpirti in qualsiasi momento ,mio caro" " cos'è un consiglio ? non ne ho bisogno " " no, è un avvertimento , se questa volta hai affrontato un uomo non è detto che la prossima volta affronterai un dio " il vampiro si confonde nell'ombra per scappare " Quel tizio non mi piace , raccoglierà quello che avrà seminato" l'angelo rivolge l'attenzione a Jonathan che ancora piange disperatamente e con tutta la tenerezza e delicatezza lo consola a suo modo " suvvia , hai un grande potenziale e se utilizzato a dovere non sappiamo fino a che punto può evolvere , capisco che sia stato traumatico ma credo che ci darai grandi soddisfazioni ( " quel plurale è riferito anche a me Whis?" " Naturalmente Lord Beerus ") chissà che non sarai il prossimo Dio della Distruzione " " Dio della distruzione?" " ti piacerebbe quando Lord Beerus andrà in pensione prenderne il posto?"  
momento di confusione generale "WHIIISSS!!! piantala di chiederlo a tutti , deve ancora nascere chi è degno di prendere il mio posto e questo ragazzino dovrà farne di strada , ora possiamo andare a mangiare ? " " certamente Lord Beerus , comunque Jojo o Broly come vuoi essere chiamato questo è solo l'inizio della tua storia , farò tornare questo posto come prima , domina i tuoi istinti per averne uno Ultra , sono sicuro che ci rivedremo presto " lui e Beerus scompaiono all'istante e come promesso i danni inflitti all'ambiente sono sanati .  
Jonathan è realmente depresso e si tormenta l'animo e si considera davvero un mostro demoniaco, i suoi amici provano a convincerlo che non è colpa sua ma dei suoi istinti Saiyan e di Dio che lo ha provocato ma inutilmente . Sconsolato il giovane si deterge come può le ferite in una fonte li vicina quando vede un uomo dal capello a cilindro a scacchi e un bicchiere di vino rosso in mano avvicinarsi a lui " ragazzo ho assistito al tuo combattimento contro quel vampiro ,è stato davvero incredibile " " signore non si avvicini a me potrei essere pericoloso " " hai un potere enorme e io voglio aiutarti a canalizzarlo per il bene dell'umanità " " come potreste ? " " non c'è niente che l'antica arte dell'Hamon non possa fare " non sa perché ma Jojo si fida di quell'uomo " ma io non sono un essere umano , questo Hamon mi può davvero aiutare ? " " penso proprio di si " gli tende la mano , il giovane Super Saiyan fidandosi del suo istinto ricambia il gesto " ok , possiamo cominciare "


	2. Full Moon Overdrive

" L'Hamon è l'arte marziale che trae energia dalla respirazione , ogni essere umano ha la potenzialità di padroneggiare le tecniche ma non tutti sono forti abbastanza per poterle usare " Jonathan sta imparando molte cose da quando è allievo di William Anthony Zeppeli , un uomo all'apparenza strambo ma in realtà molto saggio e intelligente " impara attraverso la giusta respirazione a controllare il tuo potere , non devi permettere che l'istinto animale sovrasti la razionalità umana , se ci riuscirai nessuno potrà fermarti" " posso controllare la mia rabbia solo respirando più lentamente?" " no , non è questione solo del mero atto meccanico dell'espansione polmonare ma è la trasformazione di questo atto in energia che ti permetterà di controllare il tuo potere alieno e non esserne vittima " " capisco" .  
La meditazione è fondamentale per rafforzare mente, corpo e spirito , i Saiyan hanno grandi riserve di energia spirituale chiamato Ki in maniera naturale che ne fanno dei potenziali ottimi utilizzatori dell'Hamon ma essendo estremamente aggressivi non riuscirebbero a focalizzare il loro potenziale ma il Barone Zeppeli sta notando i grandi passi da gigante fatti da Jonathan e ne è orgoglioso : fondere il Ki con l'Hamon è un'impresa ma il ragazzo sta imparando in fretta e riesce ad utilizzare alcune tecniche in maniera sufficiente , forse arriverà a padroneggiare la tecnica più potente dell'arte marziale , Lo Yellow Sunlight Overdrive che potenziato dalla trasformazione in Super Saiyan diverrebbe inarrestabile anche per il più forte dei non morti che ne verrebbe travolto fatalmente ma ritiene che sia ancora presto per Jojo usare entrambe le forme energetiche e concentrarle in un pugno .  
William ricorda come un essere soprannaturale lo abbia guidato verso questo luogo nella vecchia Inghilterra " William Anthony Zeppeli giusto?" " si sono io , chi siete ?" " mi chiamo Whis e non ho cattive intenzioni , ti ho osservato a lungo e penso che tu possa essere la persona giusta " " giusta per cosa? chi siete realmente ? nessuna persona ha le vostre fattezze" " difficilmente ne potreste vedere di qualcuno simile a me , io sono un Angelo " il barone è interdetto " un angelo? scusate ma credevo che gli angeli avessero le ali " " non mi credi , vero?" " sinceramente, no e non amo le carnevalate" " se ti dimostrassi che sono realmente un Angelo mi ascolteresti?" " c'è la possibilità , l'unico modo per verificare se dici il vero e vedere se riesci a fermare i miei colpi : Zoom Punch" il braccio dell'uomo si allunga in maniera innaturale ad una velocità ipersonica ma Whis lo ferma con il mignolo " è un bel colpo ma un po' debole , me ne mostreresti di altri?" Zeppeli è stupefatto , nessuno ha mai fermato con tale facilità un colpo potenzialmente fatale come lo Zoom Punch ma vuole tentare ancora con una tecnica più potente , carica il suo braccio destro di Hamon che si manifesta sotto forma di scarica elettrica " Sendo Ripple Overdrive " tocca lo scettro di Whis e lascia che l'onda concentrica si propaghi nel corpo dell'angelo , nei primi istanti l'essere celeste sembra subire il colpo e svanire nel nulla " l'ho distrutto" ma l'uomo sente dolore in testa come se fosse stato colpito da qualcosa , si volta e vede Whis sorridente con il suo scettro proprio sopra la sua testa " fatto male?" l'artista marziale non riesce a capire come abbia fatto " impossibile , ti ho colpito l'ho visto con i miei occhi " che stia usando qualche forma di illusione? " non uso certi trucchetti mentali come stai pensando , li trovo ...scorretti " " hai letto nella mia mente?" " si lo ammetto , non è molto educato e ti chiedo scusa ma volevo dirti che l'Hamon è un'arte davvero interessante ,ho voluto provarla su me stesso ma non ho sentito nulla di più di un leggero prurito " " come hai fatto a spostarti alle mie spalle così velocemente ?" " te lo dirò se mi mostrerai la tua tecnica più potente" " d'accordo , con questo colpo irradierò la stessa energia emessa dal sole : YELLOW SUNLIGHT OVERDRIVE!!!!" il corpo del barone s'illumina dello stesso colore del Sole e con un pugno devastante centra Whis che...ferma l'attacco con una facilità imbarazzante e senza neanche prestargli attenzione perchè interessato alla vetrina di una pasticceria ricolma di dolci prelibatezze " quei pasticcini devono essere deliziosi ( si "ricorda" di Zeppeli che ha nel frattempo la mandibola a terra per lo stupore) hai già eseguito il tuo colpo supremo?" " si e non te ne sei neanche accorto , allora dicevi il vero " " finalmente te ne sei reso conto , ora mi potresti ascoltare?" " prima che tu parli , cosa hai usato per fermare i miei attacchi?" " ti darò un nome: Ultra Istinto" ;Zeppeli viene riportato alla realtà da Jonathan " Signor Zeppeli ? " " Jojo , come mai hai interrotto la tua meditazione, c'è qualche cosa che non va?" il Saiyan annuisce " non riesco a concentrarmi a dovere , mi sento nervoso preferirei rientrare in casa se non le dispiace e riprendere domani mattina presto" il barone nota effettivamente che il ragazzo è strano e per sicurezza decide di acconsentire alla sua richiesta " certo nessun problema " .  
Quella sera Jojo non ha mangiato nulla e si è già ritirato nella sua stanza , in quel momento avendo perso la casa dove è nato e cresciuto vive in una delle ville delle vacanze di famiglia insieme ai suoi maestri : Zeppeli , Straizo , Dire e il suo caro amico Speedwagon che di comune accordo tengono sotto controllo la situazione e supportano un ragazzo psicologicamente traumatizzato soprattutto in virtù delle capacità distruttive che possiede e che potrebbe manifestare di nuovo : " Will come mi hai spiegato , i Saiyan sono molto voraci e di solito Jojo non fa eccezione ( è stato capace di mangiarsi le scorte di tre mesi in una serata ) perchè questa sera non ha voluto toccare cibo ? non mi sembra che stia male " l'uomo baffuto ha un'aria realmente preoccupata e si va a sincerare delle condizioni psicofisiche dell'allievo " Jonathan , posso entrare? ( nessuna risposta tranne che dei rantoli inquietanti) JOJO!!! RISPONDIMI!!! ( fa cenno a Speedwagon di salire alla svelta ) " di comune accordo sfondano la porta e trovano il giovane uomo seduto per terra in iperventilazione nel tentativo forse di calmarsi " Jonathan? " " LE VOCI...GLI ODORI...TUTTO MI INNERVOSISCE E NON SO PERCHè ...i MIEI VESTITI ...LA MIA PELLE...LA MIA STESSA CARNE VORREI STRAPPARMI DI DOSSO( gli occhi sono diventati di nuovo gialli e brillanti) TUTTO MI FA MALE , STO PERDENDO DI NUOVO IL CONTROLLO " " JOJO , RESPIRA " tutti sono accorsi ad aiutare Zeppeli e Speedwagon nel tentativo di far tranquillizzare il moro " che cosa ti sta succedendo ragazzo?, non ci sono minacce incombenti " " APRI LA FINESTRA" " perchè ?" " DEVO VEDERLA , LA SENTO ADDOSSO " " cosa devi vedere? spiegati " nessuna risposta , Dire pensando che dell'aria fresca non possa far male sta per aprire gli infissi quando " DIRE , NON FARLO QUESTA SERA C'è LA LUNA PIENA" Will Zeppeli si è ricordato in tempo ciò che gli ha raccomandato Whis : mai esporre un Saiyan in una notte di luna piena , la maggior parte di loro si trasformano in giganteschi scimmioni dalla forza incommensurabile chiamati Oozaru avendo una coda che permette la trasformazione ma Jojo non ha bisogno della coda per ottenere la forza dell'Oozaru essendo un mutante della sua razza ma non solo, unisce la forza della grande scimmia con la sua forma di Super Saiyan Leggendario nel picco della sua potenza tutto sotto l'influenza di particolari onde provenienti dalla luna perfettamente illuminata , " la luna piena ? " Straizo gli grida contro " IDIOTA , COME PUOI ESSERTENE DIMENTICATO DEGLI AVVERTIMENTI DEL MESSAGERO DEL DIO DELLA DISTRUZIONE ? BISOGNA PORTARE VIA JOJO PRIMA CHE SI TRASFORMI " Speedwagon riesce a convincere l'amico a lasciare la stanza che sta faticosamente mantenendo la ragione ma il suo istinto primordiale gli sta remando contro " andiamo nello scantinato , là non potrà vedere o sentire l'influenza della luna " " buona idea" si sarebbe stata una buona idea se non fosse che una finestra delle scale sia rotta e che la luce lunare filtra in gran quantità, quando se ne accorgono è troppo tardi , Jonathan come ipnotizzato rompe il telaio della finestra e inconsciamente si libra in aria con una mano tesa quasi a volere afferrare la pallida luna , vola via sotto gli occhi attoniti di tutti libero in cerca del satellite terrestre ma inutilmente , la frustrazione dei suoi istinti naturali gli riporta in mente tutti gli episodi tristi della sua vita innescando la sua trasformazione in LSSJ in preda alla rabbia e al dolore .   
Il suo urlo sembra essere la fusione di una voce umana e quella del primordiale Oozaru , il suo Ki genera venti di burrasca per quanto è violento e per Straizo e Dire che è la prima volta che lo vedono trasformato è qualcosa di terrificante " nessun vampiro può arrivare a tanto " : è ora cosa fare ?  
Will pensa che l'unico modo di riportare indietro il loro amico e quello di fargli perdere i sensi , trovando i suoi amici concordi si coordinano per attaccarlo su fronti diversi , Straizo usa lo Scarlet overdrive irradiando calore nel corpo del Saiyan , Dire usa Il Sendo Wave Kick e Zeppeli lo Yellow Sunlight Overdrive ma per loro stupore gli effetti sul corpo del guerriero leggendario sono minimi che sorride e attacca a suo tempo con forza disumana , Straizo salta verso il suo viso " Overdrive Barrage " colpendolo con migliaia di pugni a ripetizione , Jojo intuisce le mosse e con un solo pugno nello stomaco mette KO il monaco tibetano , ora e il turno di Dire che impreparato a tale velocità di movimento viene preso per una gamba e lanciato come un proiettile verso il terreno creando un cratere dopo l'impatto , ora tocca a Zeppeli che viene preso per il collo rendendo impossibile l'uso dell'Hamon portandolo in alto " Jonathan , tu sei più forte di questa belva , ribellati " in tutta risposta stringe ancora di più la sua mano attorno alla trachea del mentore usando l'altra mano invece per caricare un Ki Blast all'altezza dello stomaco dell'uomo " mi ucciderà e non potrò farci nulla , non potrò salvarlo da se stesso" l'ipossia gli fa perdere conoscenza ma qualcosa fa perdere presa a Jojo : Will cade nel vuoto ma viene salvato da un uomo dai calzoni bianchi e un gilet nero con contorni arancioni , l'uomo si ridesta un attimo per vedere il suo salvatore " chi sei?" la voce dell'uomo è sdoppiata ma ha uno sguardo determinato " il vostro aiuto , potete chiamarmi...Gogeta!"


End file.
